1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to financial processing systems performed by computers, and in particular, to application code generation and execution with bypass, logging, user restartability and status features using a relational database management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Financial processing systems provide tools for financial analysis of accounting data. Typically, each financial processing system operates in a unique way and approaches financial analysis differently. Some financial processing systems are advanced in their approach to profitability calculations, in that they are based on complex relational database management systems (RDBMS's).
In such systems, the financial processing includes the generation and execution of SQL statements by the RDBMS. However, such systems, due to their complexity, may be prone to errors and difficult to monitor. For example, previously, users would start a job comprised of one or more SQL statements, and have little control as to when and how the statements completed. When an error occurred, the user would have a substantial effort to find the location and cause of the error. In addition, the user would have to reset and restart the job from the beginning, resulting in a substantial loss of time.
There is a need, then, for an improved approach for performing financial processing using a relational database management system, especially in the area of application code generation and execution. The present invention satisfies that need.